Camilla Luddington
Camilla Luddington plays Jo Karev on Grey's Anatomy. Biography Camilla was born in Ascot, Berkshire. She attended The American School in England at Thorpe in Surrey. At age 14, she moved to Austin, Texas for a year. She later completed her education at The American School in England in July 2002. At age 19 she enrolled in Susquehanna University in Pennsylvania. She transferred to New York Film Academy after 6 months. She was part of the school's first one-year acting class program in 2003. After her acting studies, Luddington then returned to England before moving to Los Angeles to pursue a career in acting. In October 2016 she said she is expecting a baby with actor Matthew Alan. She later gave birth to a baby girl. In January 2017, she revealed that Matthew had proposed to her on New Year's Eve. She accepted his proposal and they got married in August 2019. Career Filmography *''Blind Psychosis'' (????) *''The Healer'' (2017) *''Justice League Dark'' (2017) *''The Pact II'' (2014) *''Tomb Raider: The Final Hours - A Story of Survival'' (2013) *''William & Kate'' (2011) *''Accidentally in Love'' (2011) *''The Filming of Shakey Willis (short)'' (2010) *''Pride and Prejudice and Zombies: Dawn of the Dreadfuls (short)'' (2010) *''Behaving Badly'' (2009) *''A Couple of White Chicks at the Hairdresser'' (2007) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2012-) *''Level Up VG Archive'' (2015) *''Friend Me'' (2012) *''Serving Time'' (2012) *''True Blood'' (2012) *''Californication'' (2012) *''Friends with Benefits'' (2011) *''The Defenders'' (2011) *''Big Time Rush'' (2010) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2010) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2010) *''The Forgotten'' (2010) Notes and Trivia *Camilla's all time favorite movie is Aliens. *When Camilla was asked what surgical specialty she would choose for herself, she answered trauma surgery. She also answered that she would choose orthopedics for Jo. *She hates blood. *Camilla has stated she laughs the most on set with Jessica Capshaw and Justin Chambers, but she also finds Jesse Williams hilarious. *If she could choose another character to play, she'd choose Meredith Grey. *She loves the Harry Potter Series and Star Wars. *Camilla is an avid fan of the show and has stated that when she first arrived on set, she excitedly ran around Meredith's house pointing out where different things from the show happened; like the refrigerator where Izzie pinned Denny's check. *She loves the mysterious aspect of Jo's background. *Camilla did the audition for Jo in both the British and the American accent, so she had to ask about Jo's accent when she was informed she got the part. *Her favorite band is Muse. *Outside of her television and movie work, she provided the voice and motion capture for the character Lara Croft in the 2013 Tomb Raider video game. **Camilla reprised the role of Lara Croft in a sequel to the 2013 Tomb Raider video game, titled Rise of the Tomb Raider, which was released in 2015. She once again provided both the voice and motion capture for the character. **She also appeared as herself, and the voice of Lara, in Tomb Raider: The Final Hours - A Story of Survival - a TV documentary film showing the making of the video game. *She provided the voice of Supergirl, along with the voice of 'The Construct', in Infinite Crisis, a multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) video game which is free to play online. *Her opening dance at her wedding was to "Love on the Brain" by Rihanna, which was featured at the end of the twelfth season finale. External Links * * * * de:Camilla Luddington fr:Camilla Luddington Category:Actors